Creeps
by Mus4u
Summary: Dean isn't the only one interested in Castiel. implied pre-slash Dean/Cas, warning: student/teacher relations but students are of age. AU/AR


I forgot in my super excited haste to put this out. This is a part of 'verse. But this one stands really alone. Kinda doesn't fit with the rest of the mood. Whateva, anyways, you can find through my homepage. _Creeps _is the second entry equipped with links.

* * *

Castiel watched the clock slowly tick toward 3:00 pm; he had tried everything to get another detention. Preferably with Professor Winchester. He wasn't sure if Dean's younger brother just ignored his, as of late, bad attitude or if Castiel was just honestly terrible at getting into trouble. Because he certainly could find it. He wanted to blame his current problems on Professor Dean Winchester; if the damned man hadn't fallen ill he wouldn't be in the situation he found himself in. _Mr._ Crowley (he wasn't giving the man the satisfaction of being called Professor) had made his life Hell since taking over the small engine mechanics class. It was Friday and he had a detention with the man and if the not-so subtle leers and timely placed comments were anything to go by Castiel would have a long hour ahead of him.

_Castiel was late rushing into Dean's class and he was prepared for the his professor's knowing smirk and maybe a comment that would turn the tips of Castiel's ears red and give the other students something to chit-chat about for a minute. Instead he was greeted by a short man in his mid-forties. He hoped he could slide into his seat without any troubles but Castiel should have known by now that luck was never on his side.  
_

"Well, it looks like Mr. Stewart has finally decided to join us." Castiel bristled. The substitute shared a leer with Lilth, who had never gotten over their second detention served together three weeks prior. "I'll make it clear, Cas, I wont be letting you slide like Dean does." He barely managed a nod and Castiel hated how he used Dean's first name. Intimately.

The rest of his week had gone as smoothly. Without Dean in the class most of the other students took shots at him constantly and he had told his professor that his inappropriate attitude toward Castiel would end up costing the student. Anna tried to deflect most of it, and for the most part she was successful. But a lot still got through and Castiel was no saint. So between Lilth and Uriel's teasing and Alistair's open hostiality; he was a ticking time-bomb. And he went off on the wrong person: Mr. Crowley.

"Hey," Fingers snapped in his face and Castiel jerked to look at his history professor. "You okay, Castiel? Class has been over for a few minutes now." Castiel groaned, now not only was he stuck in detention with Crowley but he was going to be late on top of it.

He shrugged stuffing his backpack full of his books. "I'm fine, professor, thank you for asking."

Sam snorted, "yeah right." He leaned against the desk adjacent to Castiel's. "You can talk to me, Castiel. I'll listen and help anyway I can."

Castiel glared, "If I take anymore help from Winchesters I might as well transfer schools." He didn't feel bad when he let the classroom door slam shut.

"Well, well, late for detention..." Crowley smirked. Castiel stumbled into the classroom; he had passed Lilth in the hallway and she had an obscene leer on her face, whispering, "Have fun," as she went by. "What am I going to do with you Cas?"

"It's Castiel," he corrected uselessly.

Crowley circled the desks, bringing himself closer to Castiel. It took all his will-power not to move away from the man. "Mhm," Crowley mumbled, stopping with only a desk between them. "Y'know, everyone is talking about Dean's little crush on this very handsome student. No one is letting Dean hear their gossip, but it is loud." Crowley let his eyes travel slowly over Castiel's body; it made his skin crawl and it was nothing like the long looks Dean gave him. "I can see why he's so smitten." Crowley started to move around the desk and Castiel finally moved back, but his backside hit the desk behind him and suddenly he was too nervous to move any farther. "I've known Dean for a while now, wanna know the good thing about him?" Crowley grabbed Castiel's wrist and yanked him forward. The student was surprised by the power in the shorter man. "He's never mind sharing."

A throat cleared and Crowley dropped Castiel's wrist like he had been burned. He hadn't even realized how hard he had been pulling his hand away until he stumbled back. Castiel whipped around to find Sam standing in the shop entrance. "Sorry, force of habit, forgot that Dean was out for the week. Hey Castiel," Sam focused his attention on him but he could see that Sam was still glaring at Crowley.

Crowley coughed, "Yes, well, I was about to let Mr. Stewart go. Have a nice day, Cas." Castiel managed a nod and spun on his heel for the door. He tried to brush by his history professor but Sam stopped him with a hand on his elbow. He gave Castiel a look and he understood that he wanted Castiel to wait for him.

Castiel leaned against the wall outside of the shop, and he wasn't sure how he was keeping himself up with the way his body was shaking. He didn't know what Sam was doing in the classroom with Crowley but when came out he looked murderous. He grabbed Castiel by the elbow, gently, and led him toward the teacher parking lot.

"I'll drive you home."

"I have my car..."

"Then I'll drive your car home and take a cab back here."

Castiel bristled, "I'm fine to drive myself _Professor_."

"Stressing my profession isn't going to change the fact that you are not driving yourself." Castiel knew that Sam had a point. His hands were shaking even worse now and he felt sick to his stomach. "Dean's going to kill him," Sam muttered under his breath and he didn't mean for Castiel to hear it.

"Do not tell Dean, Sam, please." Castiel stopped them short, his eyes pleading along with his voice. "He'll make a big deal out of it, and there is nothing to...to..." Castiel took a deep breath. "I'll be fine."

Sam didn't look convinced, "Let me drive you home and I'll think about not telling Dean." Castiel realized that he didn't have a choice and let his professor lead him the rest of the way to the staff parking lot. "You should have said something in class when I asked. If I'd known you had detention with that creep I wouldn't have let you go."

Castiel glared, "I shouldn't need protecting from a teacher."

Sam winced, "You're right, you shouldn't." They drove in silence and Castiel didn't question why Sam didn't need directions to his apartment. Castiel turned to say his thank you but Sam stopped him, "You could go to the office. Or, I should have taken you there."

Castiel shook his head, "No. I do not want to do that. I have one month left of school. I'd like to spend it as invisible as possible."

Sam chuckled, "you're not easily invisible, Cas."

"Because of Dean," he sniped.

Sam sobered quickly, "He's not trying to make your life difficult on purpose. He just gets carried away sometimes."

"Well, there are plenty of other students out there who would enjoy and _appreciate_ Dean's attention." Castiel was half-way out of the car when Sam stopped him again.

Sam scrubbed his face with one hand. "Castiel, he's not...it's not for the attention, good or otherwise. I, well, I think it's because of _you_. So you can take that however you want but... He's really not trying to make your life Hell." Castiel glared at the professor for a moment before getting out of the car and letting the door slam shut behind him.

He leaned down, feeling better having a door separate him from the older man. "I still do not want you to tell Dean about what happen today, but do tell him this. I. Am. Not. Interested. In a friendship with him, or otherwise. He is my _teacher_ and I want nothing else." Castiel was lying through his teeth, and Sam knew it too, but he was finished with these games. He did only have a month left of school and then he would be starting a Spring semester at the university. Castiel had managed three and a half years at Lawrence High and until he had walked into Advanced Small Engine Automotive he had been a no-body. And now it seemed people he had never met were talking to him; calling him the 'guy that Mr. Winchester is so interested in.' It was embarrassing.

Sam nodded, "Okay, I'll pass that along, Castiel." It was what Castiel wanted to hear; so he didn't examine why, suddenly, he was going to miss all the attention Dean bestowed on him on a regular basis.

"Thank you," He turned on his heel and stalked away from the car before he could change his mind. This was the best decision he had made since deciding to graduate early.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

First entry for the hs_bingo on livejournal. The prompt was 'student/teacher - substitute teacher' This stands alone in a 'verse I started on comment_fic.


End file.
